


Star Gazing: a Romantic Interlude

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a romantic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gwen-centric, and a little shit, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Gwen and David watch the stars together one night. What better time to discuss their dreams for the future?
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Camp Camp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Star Gazing: a Romantic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff! Gwenvid always needs more fluff!

“Hey Gwen. Have you ever thought about getting married?”

To her credit, Gwen didn’t spit out her drink. Barely. “The hell?” Setting her water bottle on the grass, she gave the redhead beside her a blank stare. “What would make you ask a question like that?”

David gave a little shrug, but his lips were quirked in a very noticeable, very _David_ smile. “Dunno. Curiosity, I guess. I’ve been thinking a lot about the future lately. Wondering how things will turn out, what kind of path it’s taking us down.” He turned that smile on her, a barely noticeable flush to his cheeks. “Whether we’ll be walking that path together….”

Fuck. All of her internal warning bells started blaring, putting her on red alert. There went her peaceful night. Goddammit David. “What, more together than dating?” Wait...hold on. Oh god. “You don’t mean... _together,_ do you? Like, _together_ together?” If that was the case, then holy shit! How was she supposed to react to that?? Gwen cringed, forcing her gaze back up to the stars. “This better not be your idea of a marriage proposal. Because if it is, it sucks. A LOT. You didn’t even shell out for any flowers.”

“I’m not _proposing,_ Gwen. I was just asking a question.” David good naturedly chuckled, leaning back on his hands in the soft grass. “But if I ever do propose, I’ll be sure to make it appropriately romantic for you! Flowers and all, I promise.”

“Please—don’t. They’re overrated. The petals wilt and get everywhere. It’s a pain to clean up.” And it was too sappy. Gwen wouldn’t be caught dead crying over something like that, thank you very much. 

“Got it. No flowers.” David hummed, catching her eye. “How do you feel about candles?”

She was about ready to tell him exactly what he could do with his metaphorical candles. But Gwen caught his smile twitching, noting his completely relaxed posture. Carefree, even. So whatever was on his mind, marriage wasn’t it. Not seriously, anyway. 

Thank god. 

“Oh, you asshole!” Gwen threw a clump of grass at his head and scowled. “For fuck’s sake David. Don’t scare me like that! You about gave me a heart attack. Marriage…” she shook her head, forcing a laugh. “What next? Joint healthcare? Life insurance? _Kids??”_

David slung her a long, drawn out look. There were a lot of emotions in those forest green eyes of his, none of which were humorous, and Gwen...well, she was honestly terrified of all of them. 

“You’re kidding. You’re kidding, right? Kids? We get enough of them here!! Why in the hell—oh, fuck it. I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course _you_ want kids,” she mumbled. “You adore the little gremlins.” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t. I know you better than that. You wouldn’t still be here if you didn’t love them too.” David reached over and covered her hand with his own, his skin invitingly warm compared to the cool night air. “Gwen...be honest with me. Have you really never thought about it? Our future, I mean. Together.” 

No. Yes. Absolutely not. Shit. “Where’s this coming from David? Why the third degree? If you’re asking me if I’m really committed to you—”

“I’m not. I know you’re as committed to me as you can possibly be right now.” In a light caress David’s thumb swept across her knuckles, moving back and forth, back and forth, until her breathing slowed to match the soothing touch. A handy trick for managing her anxiety, though where he’d picked it up, Gwen had NO idea. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll drop this. I just wondered…” David sighed, gently lacing their fingers together. “Would you want anything like that? Marriage, kids. A home together.”

“I—I don’t know. I don’t,” Gwen stressed, trying not to flinch away when he frowned at her. “Look It’s not like I haven’t thought about it before, ok? I mean, who hasn’t? But we haven’t been dating very long! And with all the work it takes to keep the camp afloat, I barely have time to breathe! Planning our inevitable future together is kinda off the table right now!”

Wait…..inevitable?? 

Her little slip didn’t go unnoticed. Fireworks might as well have gone off, the way David’s expression lit up. “Well that..that makes me feel better,” David hummed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “The fact that you’ve thought about planning _anything_ with me is great! Wonderful, even!” 

Great. She might as well start picking out a wedding dress now, because Gwen knew David would _never_ shut up about this. He was the excitable type like that. “Don’t read too much into it,” Gwen warned. “I’m serious David! Just because people date doesn’t mean they have to get married!”

“Don’t be silly Gwen. I know that.” David leaned over and gave her a kiss. “Just like _I_ know that _you know_ that we’re not just people. We have history. Whatever we decide to do with our future, it’ll be a mutual decision. I would never push you into something you weren’t ready for.” He nuzzled her cheek, sighing dreamily. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t think about it, right? Fantasize a little?”

“Hngh...I guess, yeah. It couldn’t hurt.” Nothing except her sanity anyway. 

Gwen flopped back on the ground with a groan, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the way her cheek felt red hot in the night air. Even a few months in, one kiss was enough to make her blush. How would she ever handle an engagement? The actual wedding?! Fuck. Why was she still thinking about this?!?!

“Gwen? You look a little flushed. Are you-”

Gwen groaned louder. “Shut up and watch the sky David.” She pointedly refused to look at the grinning redhead and stared up at the stars instead, her face as pink as the sunset that was still hours away. She couldn’t handle this right now. His teasing, their camaraderie. The thoughts boiling over inside her head….

“Oh c’mon Gweeen. I just wanted to make sure you were-”

“Shut it!! Not another word David!!” 

David shut up….for all of five seconds. Then breathy laughter filled the silence, and his fingers stroked over her own in one more lingering, playful caress before he fell back on the grass beside her. The moonlight gleamed in his green eyes, luring her in like a misty forest. “I’m glad we can have moments like this Gwen. Just the two of us, you know? It’s healthy for a couple to talk, share their dreams for the future.” 

“Sure.” Gwen swallowed, watching his features twitch and shift, his freckles silvery against his milky pink complexion. David wasn’t traditionally handsome, but he was attractive. And sweet, and loving, and compassionate. She could do a lot worse. “You...you’re staring at me.” 

“Yup. Can you blame me? You’re beautiful like this.” David’s smile grew, cheeky as can be. “But I bet you’ll be even more beautiful on our wedding day. Whenever that may be, of course.”

Something unintelligible rattled in Gwen’s throat. It might’ve been words, or a flustered shriek. Hard to say. Either way, Gwen was going to murder him. Unless his sappiness killed her first. “Y-you?! Wha...oh, fuck you!! You pandering jackass! Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Why not? It’s the truth.” 

Tch. Says who? Gwen grumbled and swore under her breath, knocking their elbows together. “Truth is subjective. Now cut it out. I’m trying to enjoy the peace and quiet of nature!” 

“Ok, ok. Whatever you say Gwen.” David turned his gaze away, admiring the midnight tree line. A pleasant, utterly relieving silence descended upon them again, and Gwen basked in it, letting the sounds of nature coerce her into an almost dream-like state. It was so peaceful. So not romantic. And then-

“You know, a nighttime wedding could be pretty….” 

Oh, for fuck’s sake! 

“SHUT UP AND WATCH THE SKY, DAVID!!”


End file.
